


Season 5

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Couple of seasons. [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Season/Series 05, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Since it's going to be a long while until the reason season 5 will be out. I thought I would write my own season five with eventual smut in it for my lovely's.This takes place right after Lucifer left a crying Chloe and what will happen later on between our favorite devil and his detective and the rest of his family too.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Couple of seasons. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704883
Comments: 48
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe stood there staring at nothing as the tears kept on falling down her face. "How is this fair?" She said simply as she looked up skywards. "HOW IS THIS FAIR!" She turned and started to walk to the door as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Chloe?"

Chloe turned to hope to see Lucifer standing there again.

Amendiel stood there looking at her sadly. "Lucifer returned to hell didn't he?" He asked as he walked towards her.

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head slightly. Before she let out a whimper "How is this fair?"

Amendiel pulled her into his arms for a hug. "It's not. But I know he wouldn't want to see you or Trixie hurt by any of the demon's in hell." He let her go and tilted her chin up to look at him. "I don't or at least hope my father wouldn't do something so cruel as this to him or to you either."

Chloe tried to smile but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "But you know how cruel he was to Lucifer after all these centuries in hell." She turned and walked out the door.

Amendiel didn't turn his head. "Do me a favor, little sister."

Azarel walked up beside her big brother. "When she dies, take her to Lucifer?"

Amendiel looked down at her. "Yes."

Azarel looked at him. "You don't think our father would do something so cruel do you?"

All Amendiel did was shrug his shoulders and walked away.

A couple of months later Chloe had finished up a case and stood alone on a hill staring out at the water.

Dan stood there watching Chloe. "How could Lucifer leave her like this?"

Ella looked at Dan. "Chloe said his father ordered him back home it was getting messy without him being there." She sighed softly. "Chloe did say if he didn't return home then all hell would break loose and none of us wanted or need that."

Dan sighed softly. "But still?" He looked at his watch. "I got to run it's my night with Trixie." He turned and jogged off but not before bypassing their temp boss Dev Master. "Sorry, sir." He said as he skittered past him.

Dev walked up beside Ella. "This is my last case go finish up I will go speak to her." He said simply.

Ella nodded her head slightly. "Alright, sir." She turned and walked away.

Dev smirked softly with a shake of his head before he walked up beside Chloe. "Your heart isn't in this anymore is it?"

Chloe blinked as she looked at him. "Maybe it isn't sir but mostly its somewhere else with someone else."

Dev nodded his head slightly. "Tell me about this guy?"

Chloe smiled as she thought of Lucifer. "You wouldn't believe it, sir. But even though he has daddy issues for being cast out of the family. He still loves all of his brothers and sisters as well as his mother and father too."

Dev smiled softly. "There is more yes?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes." She said simply. "He is the world's first pervert if you ask me. Though I could be wrong on the whole thing but to me he is my pervert. My heart as well too."

"You love him don't you?" Devi asked as he turned towards her with a tilt of his head.

Chloe looked at him. "Yes, more then I thought I would or could."

"And he loves you I can tell," Devi said with a knowing smile. "If you get my meaning anyway."

Chloe stared wider eyed at him. "God?"

Devi chuckled softly. "Devi Master and Devi do mean God after all." He said holding out his hand to her.

Chloe took his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for what I said when Lucifer left." She said simply.

Devi smiled softly. "It's alright I remember when I met the Goddess all those century's ago. I was a lot like Lucifer back then."

Chloe snickered softly. "Don't tell him that."

Devi nodded his head slightly. "I wanted to meet you and make sure your love for him is real." He held up a hand to keep her for answering him. "It will be alight soon enough you both mostly he has earned the chance to have and keep a hold of great love for once." He kissed her forehead. "You know where you should go."

Chloe didn't answer she just smiled as she turned and headed to her car.

Devi turned and walked towards the beach before he shredded this Devi look and went back to his God form as he ran a hand over what hair was on his head. "My children are going to be the death of me I swear it." He muttered before he vanished from sight.


	2. Lucifer's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know what Dev aka God left for his son in his safe? Let me hear your guesses on the matter.

Chloe arrived and looked around trying not to call his name or to let the tears fall down her face. She didn't see him as she tried to hold back the tears "Lucifer?" She called softly for, him. She knelt down on the floor as she took a blanket with her as she sat down on it as she kept staring out the window. Hours later of waiting she laid down as she could no longer keep the tears back as they started to fall. She cried herself to sleep curing God as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile during all of this going down with Chloe. Michael arrived in hell as he walked towards his baby brother. "Hello, my brother." He said looking at who everyone calls his twin brother or well they did in the past.

Lucifer looked at his brother. "What can I do for you, Michael?"

"Oh, I just wanted you to know I am going to take Chloe from you since you left her alone," Michael said before he found his baby brother's hands around his neck. "Easy now I was only joking Lucy."

After a moment or two, Lucifer let his brother go. "Don't ever do that again."

Michael rubbed his throat. "Duly noted brother." He sighed softly. "Anyway, why did you leave her alone?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "Hell needs its king."

"Yes, but you could have always appointed someone you trust to keep them here." He patted his shoulder. "Though I would ask not to demand that's just me your big brother for you."

"But I can't leave, hell alone or what happened to little Charlie could and most likely happen again," Lucifer said simply. "I will stay end of the story."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Go ask the person I will watch hell. Though you might want to check that place you left." He said with a Lucifer like a smirk on his lips.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his brother when he used his smirk at him. "Brother?"

Michael smiled softly. "Our father sent you a gift there. You will understand when you get there. He also left you something in the safe in Lux." He said simply. "What our father can break into anything if he wishes to."

Lucifer sighed softly. "My family." He muttered as he fixed his jacket and tie as his wings came out and he flew out of hell.

Michael softly chuckles before he sat down in his brother's throne. "I can understand why he likes it here."

Sometime after Chloe cried herself to sleep she was sound asleep on the floor.

Lucifer landed outside on the balcony. He walked in and blinked a couple of times as he saw Chloe laying there. He softly shook his head as he walked up to her and knelt down and scooped her up gently into his arms. He walked them into the bedroom and gently laid her down. He bent his head and kissed her softly on her forehead.

Chloe wrinkled her forehead when she felt that kiss.

Lucifer smirked softly at her before he went and headed into the shower to wash the ash off his body or well more like the smell of it.

Chloe rolled over and muttered softly. "Lucifer?" She reached her hand out and sat up when she didn't feel the floor under her or the blanket she had been sleeping on. She looked around not really hearing anything before she shook her head slightly as she heard the shower. "Oh?" She laid down quickly as she heard the shower turn off. A short while later she heard someone walk out of the bathroom. She tried to keep her breathing even as she laid there as she heard them move about the room. She closed her eyes when they walked to where it would have been her line of sight if her eyes were open.

Lucifer stood there smirking as he watched her. 'My lovely detective.' He went and put his boxers on and acted as he walked out of the room.

Once she heard the person leave the room she sat up and her eyes sprung open. "What the hell?"

"Hello, detective." Came a rather sexy, panty-melting British voice coming from the doorway.

Chloe turned her head sharply not believing what she was hearing after so long. "Lucifer?" She whispered softly.

Lucifer smiled as he walked up to her and tilted her chin up. "Shall I prove how devilish I am Chloe?" He asked as his eyes flashed red right before his lips landed on hers. "I missed you."

Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Don't leave."

Lucifer smiled softly before he bent his head and kissed the top of her head. "Just going to crawl into bed if you let go."

Chloe let him go as she watched him walk around the bed and crawl into bed with her. She laid back down and wiggled up against him.

"Easy love with the wiggling or this normal sleep could end somewhere else," Lucifer said with a smirk. "Unless that's what you want?"

Chloe blushed before she muttered against his flesh. "You owe me a real date."

Lucifer smiled softly. "I owe you a lot more than that."

Chloe looked up at him. "Like what?"

Lucifer closed his eyes as he muttered softly. "Go to sleep or else and the else being naughty and wicked."

Chloe blushed brightly as she pinched his sides. "You're lucky I love you." She said simply as she tried to let herself fall asleep.

Lucifer reached down and patted her behind as he grinned to himself. "I love you to detective my sinfully naughty detective." He said as he finally fell asleep holding Chloe against him.

Chloe smiled softly as she looked up at him and smiled. "Naughty devil my naughty devil." She said as she let her drift off to sleep.

The next morning Lucifer was already up, wearing only pants, and was making breakfast in the kitchen wearing an apron that says kiss the cook on it.

Chloe got up and for a couple of moments, she thought she was dreaming about last night. She sniffed the air as she smelt coffee, french toast, and an omelet as well. She turned and couldn't hold back the grin on her face as she saw Lucifer standing there shirtless. "I hope you wore an apron."

Lucifer walked over to her and placed the tray on her lap. "Always, besides I always wanted to make you breakfast in bed." He bent his head and kissed her on her lips. "Coffee and orange juice as well too." He said going to put the rest of his clothes on.

Chloe watched him for a moment. "Aren't you going to join me?"

Lucifer turned and looked back at her. "I have to talk to Mazikeen to see if she would want to take over hell until I return or just take over, period." He said simply. "So I can remain here with you and Trixie." He said with a smile. "Do you have that little human tonight?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Yes. She would love to see you." She said with a smile.

Lucifer smiled. "I will bring her something." He said simply as he started to walk to the door.

"No chocolate cake," Chloe said after him. She did enjoy watching his behind go before she went and ate her breakfast. "I hope he knows I meant it too."

Lucifer smirked as he walked down the steps towards his car still waiting on him. "Hello, lovely." He said to his car before he got in and drove off.


	3. Coming to dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little naughty bit at the end.

Lucifer drove towards Linda's place. He parked the car and smirked when he saw his brother Amendiel, Linda, with little Charlie with them. "Hello brother, Linda, and Charlie."

Amendiel hugged his brother. "Come in."

"Yes please come in have you told Chloe your back?" Linda asked as she looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer saw how little Charlie looked away from him. "I went to her first. I promised her I would stop by later after I talk to Mazikeen." He said as he walked in as he held out his arms to little Charlie.

Charlie reached out to his uncle. Once his mommy finally let him go he snuggled up against his uncle and fell asleep in his arms.

Amendiel raised an eyebrow over this. "Lucy the life-size teddy bear."

Lucifer looked at his brother annoyed.

Linda smirked softly. "Mazikeen is hunting a guy down. She will be back once she catches him so it will be a while."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I might as well catch up with you before I go back to Chloe and her little human." He said simply as he carefully sat down at his nephew snuggled into his neck more. "Too bad, he isn't Chloe doing this." He said truthfully.

Hours late Lucifer had handed his little nephew back to his parents as he headed back to his car. He stood beside his car as he looked at his brother. "If you speak to Maz let her know I need to talk to her when she returns."

Amendiael nodded his head slightly. "I will."

Lucifer got in the car and drove to do a little bit of shopping.

Elsewhere Chloe sat behind her desk at work with a kind of goofy smile on her face.

Ella walked up along with Dan to speak to her. "What's going on?"

Chloe blinked as she looked at them. "What do you mean?"

Dan looked at her. "Well since Lucifer left and yes I did try and locate him to strangle him. You have been walking around sad and kind of well depressed. But right now your happy and even dare I say giddy too."

Ella shook her head slightly. "Is he back?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes, and knowing Trixie she's never going to let him go again."

Ella laughed softly. "So will her mom too."

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck not looking at either one.

Dan shook his head slightly. "There is something wrong with him."

Chloe glared up at him. "We aren't going to start that again Dan." She said simply. "You know where I stand on this. I told you I know where he went for safety for all of us. But his father found a way for him to leave hell and return to us." She stood up and looked at Dan. "If you want to know the truth as I do. Then you might want to ask him to show you. But do it alone." She said simply as she turned and walked away from them.

Ella looked at him. "What do you think is his secret?"

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know if I had to guess I would say he worked for a mob boss or something like that."

Ella raised an eyebrow at him before she turned and walked away from him with a shake of her head.

Dan went back to his desk with a tap of a finger against his chin for a moment before he started to do his paperwork.

Hours later Chloe was making dinner while Trixie did her homework. "Are you almost done your surprise will be here later."

Trixie looked at her mom. "Almost done what is it?"

Chloe smirked softly. "You will see just finish up okay."

Trixie nodded her head as she finished up as quickly as she did. She was writing down the last answer when there was a knock on the door.

Chloe headed to the door. "Hurry up little monkey."

Trixie put it away and headed over to her mom.

Chloe opened the door as she stood there smiling at the man behind the door.

Lucifer stood there with two gift bags in one hand. "Hello, little human."

Trixie looked at him. "You're not going to leave again are you?" She asked him sternly.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Next time I leave I'm taking your mom with me." He said with a smirk. "I think that sounds fair doesn't it?"

"What about me?" Trixie asked him.

Lucifer walked in and patted her on her head. "Someone has to keep your father out of trouble. And besides where my father has made me work for years is no place for little human's like you." He said simply. "But your mother would be my queen and me equal there." He said with a wicked smirk on his lips. "Besides someone's got to help with little Charlie for me if I have to return. But I have a job offer for Mazi." He said truthfully as he handed her on the gift bag and Chloe another one. "But it's her choice if she wants to take it." He said simply. "Um, Chloe you might want to open that bag when you are alone." He winked at her.

Chloe blushed as she walked off with it into her room before she came back out. "Trixie, will you set the table for us?"

Trixie took a quick look in her bag and smiled. "Alright, mom I'm going to take my new angel and devil figurines. They really look a lot like you Lucifer both of them I mean."

Lucifer looked at her and smiled. "My big brother Michael had my sister Azarel bring me those. The devil figurine is my self while the angel is really my big brother Michael. Everyone thinks we are twins to some degree." He said truthfully before he shrugged his shoulders. "We don't see it."

Trixie smiled at him. "I love them. Will you thank him for me?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "When I see him again I will. Now go put them away so we can sit down and eat."

Trixie nodded her head before she headed to her room.

Lucifer looked at Chloe. "You look like you want to tell me something?"

Chloe sighed softly. "Dan was trying to find you when you returned to you know." She said not wanting to say it encase her daughter heard her as she pointed downwards. "He was so nosey I told him he should just ask you to show him the truth about the whole thing. But you never know what he may or may not do before or after he asks you about it all."

Lucifer nodded his head before he pulled her into his arms. "I never lied when I told Trixie that if or when I have to return your coming with me."

Chloe looked up at his face with a shocked look on her face. "How?"

"Leave the how to me," Lucifer said truthfully. "I will drag your soul into hell if I must."

Chloe laughed softly as she leaned against his chest. "If you try to leave again I will handcuff you to me."

Lucifer couldn't help the wicked grin on his face. "Detective?" He tilted her chin up to look him in the face. "Has the devil been in you yet?"

Chloe gave him a rather wicked grin on her face. "Not yet." She leaned up on her toes slightly and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Dinner time!" Trixie said coming out of her room to come and set the table for the three of them.

Lucifer chuckled softly before he whispered hotly in her ear. "When your ready to have sex with me. You can either let me know or molest me in my sleep I will be happy with it either way." He blew softly into her ear before he stepped back and turned to help Trixie with her task.

Chloe fanned her self before she caught Lucifer's wicked look and the flash of his lust-filled eyes that turned red briefly before she turned and went about finishing up dinner so they could all eat.

Hours later Lucifer had tucked Trixie into bed before he came out to stand in the living room with Chloe. "What I said earlier I mean it."

Chloe smiled softly. "I know."

Lucifer took a step towards the door when he stopped to look back at her. "Let me know when Dan's next night with Trixie is. We can have our first date then."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "And if and when Dan asks to be shown the truth don't scar him to bad."

Lucifer couldn't help the smirk on his face. "Well, we both know where he could end up anyway." He leaned forward and kissed Chloe deeply and I do mean a soul-stealing kind of kiss. Before he pulled back and smirked. "Sweet dreams detective." He said before he left her place.

Chloe closed the door behind him and couldn't help but fan her self before she locked up. She headed to the shower to take a nice long cold shower before going to bed.

A couple of hours later Lucifer laid on his bed naked as a jaybird with his hand around his cock slowly stroking it as he pictured Chloe sucking down on his cock and had been doing it for a long, long time too. He arched his back in the air as he came all over his chest, hand, and some on his upper thighs as well too. After a bit, he sat up and looked at the mess on himself and smirked wickedly as he brought his cum covered hand up to his mouth and licked his cum off his hand. "Soon." He said simply before he stood and headed to the shower to get cleaned up before he headed back to bed to sleep this time around not to masturbate again and again over the image of Chloe in his minds eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the naughty little bit :D


	4. Dan learns the truth.

A couple of weeks later Chloe sat at her desk working on her latest case when she heard someone everyone was happy to see. She didn't look up not even when the person was standing at her desk.

"Hello, detective." Came from a rather sexy British voice everyone knew.

Chloe finally looked up and smiled at him. "Did you find Mazikeen?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I asked her and told her she should think about it. As she wouldn't be around any time soon as you know."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "We will all have to wait and see what she decides. And at least you took your phone with you when you did." She said with a smile. "Trixie did want to make sure she could still call you."

"And the nights you didn't have her was fun too," Lucifer said with a wicked grin. "Though the real thing will be one hundred percent better I can promise you that one Chloe."

Chloe couldn't help the blush on her face. "Why are you here anyway? I told you we got this case pretty much handled now."

Lucifer said simply as he leaned against her desk. "To see if douche wants to go to grab a drink and see the truth?" He looked at Chloe. "That okay?"

"Don't break him to bad," Chloe said truthfully. "Maybe just a little."

Lucifer chuckled just ask he saw the person. "Just the detective douche I wanted to see."

Dan glared at him. "What do you want Lucifer?"

"Oh to see if you wanted a drink and show you the truth as well as tell it to you," Lucifer said simply. "If you do trust me and others will tell you that you will need a drink."

Dan looked at Chloe and then back at Lucifer. "Fine, then you can drop this act after you show me everything."

Chloe just smirked.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "We shall see how you come out the other end. I will see you at my loft once your off the clock." He took Chloe's hand and kissed her knuckles before he winked at her. "See you much later Chloe." He said before letting her hand go and turning and walking out of the building.

Dan looked at Chloe. "Should I be worried?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No, but when he offers you the drink you should take it, Dan." She said before she turned and went back to her paperwork.

Hours later after Dan got off of work he drove to Lux and headed inside. Ever since Lucifer left he was trying to figure out what it was. Nothing that came to mind he figured his ex-wife would be okay with. He got on the elevator and sighed softly as he took the short ride up. He got out when it stopped and looked around what seemed like an empty loft. "Lucifer?" Dan called as he stepped further into the loft.

A short time later Lucifer came out dressed in his suit from earlier. "Ready?" He said as he stood in his bedroom's door frame as he watched him.

Dan blinked a couple of times. "Tell me what you have to tell me so I can go."

Lucifer stepped towards him slowly. "You should sit down."

"No thanks, I will stand," Dan said sharply. "Just tell me what I need to know. So you can go back to being a walking nut case." He stood there staring into Lucifer's red eyes. "Nice trick." He said truthfully. "Those contacts must hurt."

Lucifer sneered at him. "As I have said all along I am Lucifer Morningstar better known to you one day as the devil himself."

Dan fell backward laughing at Lucifer. "You're as human as..." His eyes grew wide as he saw Lucifer turn into his devil form before him. "I'm tripping right?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, and before you ask no one drugged you either."

Dan muttered something under his breath as he watched Lucifer turn back to normal. "That makes you thee Lucifer then?"

Lucifer walked over to the bar and poured a tiny little shot of Spirytus Stawski and a full glass of it as well too. He capped the bottle and put it away before he picked up the glasses and walked back over to Dan. "Yes, I am thee Lucifer or Satan as I been known as." He handed the tiny little shot of Spirytus Stawaki to Dan. "Before you ask its ninety-six proof and I didn't want to kill you." He took a sip of his drink.

"Thanks," Dan muttered softly. "Why are you on earth and it better not to have broken up my former marriage."

Lucifer chuckled as he sat down across from Dan. "No matter what you thought about it. I didn't do it my powers don't affect Chloe but they do affect you none the less." He said simply as he looked at him. "If you need someone to talk to. There is besides your ex-wife there is also Linda as well as my brother Amendiael who you have already met."

Dan finished his drink and coughed slightly. "I don't know what to do with this information now. I always thought you were a smug bag who was out to take Chloe when she was still my wife."

Lucifer took another sip before he spoke again. "No, she is a blessing thrown into my path by my own father. Who I haven't spoken to in a long LONG time. But I thank him for pushing her into my path all those years ago." He said truthfully. "I'm never letting her go. She is my, queen of my heart and my immortal soul."

Dan shook his head slightly as he stumbled slightly as he headed to the elevator before he shook his head slightly as he turned and looked at Lucifer. "Am I going to hell?"

Lucifer looked him in the face and nodded his head. "Yes unless you get your soul cleansed. But I never made you do or anyone do the bad in there lives just FYI for you douche." He said with a smirk.

Dan left quietly stepping into the elevator as a thought popped into his head. 'If I kill him will that keep me from going to hell?'

Lucifer remained where he was as he finished his drink. He stood up and headed to his bar just as the elevator opened again. He turned and grinned at the person standing there. "Hello, detective. Who did you wear that short little dress for hmm?"

Chloe walked towards him and kissed him on his cheek. "How did it go?"

"Hard to say you know him better than I do." Lucifer put his glass down and gently spun her around as he checked her out.

Chloe nodded her head slightly before she blinked when he is spun around by Lucifer. "Do you like my dress?"

Lucifer pulled her flush against his front. "What do you think Chloe?" He asked her with a wicked grin as he looked into her eyes.

Chloe blushed. She opened her mouth to speak when she is rewarded with a deep kiss on the lips.

A short bit later Lucifer pulled back with his eyes flashing red. "We should head to dinner before I make you my feast Chloe."

Chloe blushed brightly. "Lucifer?" She squeaked out.

Lucifer stepped back and took her hand into his as he guided her into the elevator. "When you're ready to take it into the bedroom I am always 'up' for it." He said smirking at her as they rode the elevator down. So they could head on their date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Dan will do now that he knows almost everything.


	5. Someone gets shot.

After his date, he walked Chloe to her car and gave her a rather deep soul-stealing kiss. "Sweet dreams detective." He winked at her before he turned and walked inside his club. He whistled happily as he took the elevator up and headed towards the bar for a drink. He was about to pour himself a drink when he heard the elevator open up. He turned as he set everything down and walked towards the person. "And here I thought you were heading home Chloe?"

Chloe walked up to him and leaned up just slightly as she kissed him on his lips. She was glad right then that Ella talked her into wearing heels as her boyfriend is also taller than her as well too. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I saw Dan milling around outside the club talking to someone on the phone. He was pissed and when he wasn't looking or noticing I slipped in and came right here." She placed her hand on his heart. 

Lucifer pulled her up against him as he rubbed her back slightly. "If he shoots me you can shoot him back since he did kill me."

Chloe looked up at him. "Don't joke."

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her on her lips deeply. He smirked softly as he pulled back. "Keep that up Decker and I might drag you into my bedroom."

Chloe blushed "Maybe I should..." She started to speak when she heard a gun cock.

Lucifer turned around quickly and pulled Chloe against his back. "Dan, what the hell man?"

"If I send you back to hell where you belong then Chloe's mind and others will clear." He said sounding like he's gone stark raving mad and was looking crazy as well too. "Now move out of the way Chloe while I make all of this better for us all," Dan said keeping his gun aimed at Lucifer. "You will see."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No your nuts. You know how crazy you sound right now Dan?"

Dan aimed his gun right at Lucifer's heart. "And you think the devil is in love with you he has no heart this is all a game to him. I will make you see it as I have seen it."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have shown him the truth."

Chloe gave him the look that clearly says as she said it herself too. "No kidding Sherlock." She looked back at Dan. "Put the gun away and we will all walk away from this and forget about it, Dan. "Besides if you shoot Lucifer you will just send him to hell and will just see him later on." She shook her head slightly.

Dan didn't respond just aimed the gun at Lucifer's heart and took the safety off. "Goodbye." He said coldly as he fired his gun.

Lucifer had just opened his mouth to ask him what he desires to try and distract him since nothing else that he could do would work. He closed his eyes expecting the hot burning again in his chest he just felt a thud against his chest he finally opened his eyes and saw Chloe his Chloe against his chest. His beloved detective jumped in front of the bullet. "CHLOE!" He said catching her and helping her to lay in the ground. "Deore." He said looking down at her. He took his tie off and placed it on her wound. He looked up and found the elevator was going down. He growled when he felt her pull him back down to her. "Chloe?"

"You can deal with him how you want when he dies." She winced slightly. "To bad this dress has a hole in it now."

Lucifer pulled out his phone and smirked as he dialed nine one one and placed it next to her face. "I will just get you a new one or a skimpy see threw dress." He said with a smirk.

Chloe winced slightly when she tried to reach up and smack him. "Put an all-points bulletin on Dan Espinoza as he's the one who shot me when he tried to kill Lucifer." She handed the phone back to Lucifer as she looked down at her wound and winced slightly seeing all that blood pooling there.

Lucifer talked to the operator just as Chloe passed out from her blood loss. He didn't hang up the phone until the medic's arrived to take Chloe to the hospital. He stood up and popped his neck as he told the first officer on the scene what happened. "Dan thinks I am the reason his former marriage with Decker fell apart and he came here to shoot me dead. After I told him about my family problems and showed him some of it for himself." He held up his hand. "Far too much for you to write down as most of it needs to be seen to believed." He said simply and truthfully. "Anyway anything else?"

The officer shook his head. "No, not now."

Lucifer was allowed to change his clothes and packed a bag real quick before he left. He rode the elevator and called Ella. "Ella?"

"Are you alright Lucifer? They said what Dan did here at the station I'm sorry." Ella said simply.

Lucifer allowed himself a soft smile before he spoke. "Can you stay with Chloe until I get there. I think I might know where Dan went. And call Mazi and let her and Linda know so maybe Linda can watch Trixie for a bit."

Ella nodded her head before she rolled her eyes as she knew Lucifer couldn't see her do that. "Sure. What do you want anyone to tell Trixie?"

"Tell her that her mom got hurt, and her dad's done something stupid. And once Chloe is out of the woods I will ask my deore what she wants to tell her." Lucifer said truthfully.

"Yeah sure but quick question," Ella asked. "And it won't take long."

"What?" Lucifer said a little too sharply. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I was just wondering but what does deore mean?" Ella asked him.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Deore means beloved. Its old English just so you know Miss Lopez."

Ella smiled. "I will let her know. Stay safe and good luck trying to talk Dan into turning himself in. Even though he did try and kill you."

Lucifer had a wicked evil grin on his face. "It's fine." Knowing that since Chloe was safely away good luck trying to kill him now. He had before he left his room gotten into his safe and took the item his father left in there from when he came back from hell. He headed to his car as he looked up skywards. "Hello father I'm not going to kill him I will enjoy his torture when he is in hell. But I will enjoy doing another form of punishment while he is still alive and among the living for this." He said with a rather wicked smirk as he looked back down as he started up his car before he started to drive off then. "Let the hunt began."

Elsewhere the paramedics were fighting to make Chloe stable as they drove towards the hospital.

While Ella went to get Linda, Mazi, and Trixie as well knowing they couldn't tell Trixie much for now. Ella looked at Mazikeen "Do you think Lucifer or the cop's find him?"

Mazikeen looked at her. "Could be either as most of Lucifer's siblings that are talking to him. They know Chloe and they know what her death would do to him." She had made sure Trixie was out of earshot when she said death.

"Mom could die?" Trixie said as she stood listening in the door frame.

Mazikeen mouthed a curse word before she turned and looked at Trixie. "Maybe not she has a lot to fight for. Her love for you and her love for Lucifer's as well too."

Ella gently pulled Trixie into a hug. "Lucifer has a big job for us as he thinks he might know where the person is that tried to kill him but got your mom instead."

Trixie looked at her. "He isn't leaving us is he?"

Ella shook her head. "No, he wants us to wait with your mom until he gets there as her personal bodyguards. Do you think we can do that?"

Trixie nodded her head slightly as she went to grab her bag dragging Ella with her.

Linda looked at Mazikeen. "I sent Amendiael to keep Lucifer from doing something stupid and he agreed."

Mazikeen nodded her head slightly. "You know Lucifer." She said truthfully as she headed out to the car with Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think she will make it or not?


	6. How to set someone off.

Lucifer drove towards where he had a feeling that Dan headed but he wasn't totally sure he would be there. He stopped outside of Dan's apartment when he saw Amendiael standing there waiting for him. "Brother?"

Amendiael stepped towards his brother. "He's not here. And our little sister is staying close just encase with Chloe."

Lucifer growled at his brother as he got into his car.

Amendiael looked at him. "Chill she knows not to take her soul so stop growling at me. Now you have two choices you can keep on looking for Dan or go to Chloe's side."

Lucifer went to start driving when his cell phone rang. "Morningstar?" As he listened to the person on the otherwise. "Alright I will be there I want to speak to him." He hung up and drove towards the police station. Once there he got out of his car leaving his brother behind as he headed inside. Anyone who took one look at him backed out of his way as he walked to interrogation.

The Captain stepped out of the office and looked at Lucifer. "He's claiming he's lost his mind and didn't know what he was doing."

Lucifer looked at him. "Oh, he knew what he was doing as he was going to shoot and kill me instead of shooting Chloe." He said cooly before he spoke again. "Can I speak to him alone?"

The Captain looked like he wanted to say no and swallowed before he opened the door. "Emerit step out."

Emerit stood and looked between the captain and Lucifer before he looked back at Dan and shook his head before he stepped out.

The captain looked at Lucifer. "You got ten minutes before we have to finish up and take him to jail."

Lucifer walked in and closed the door before he popped his neck as he looked coldly at Lucifer. "Anything to say Danny boy?"

"One day they are going to figure out who and what you are Lucifer. Then we can finally all be rid of you." Dan said smirking at him.

Lucifer chuckled softly before he sat down and smirked at Dan before he spoke. "You sound crazy right now you know that. Besides, we both know you're going to end up in hell. What happens after you get there that is up to you from here on out." He stood and headed towards the door before he turned and looked back at Dan with a grin on his face as he gave him the final nail in his coffin. "After this neither Chloe, myself, or Trixie will ever think of you again. I plan onto soon enough to ask Chloe to be my wife and I will adopt Trixie giving her a new and even better last name than yours. As I have told Chloe she is my queen after all. And you're the worse mistake she has ever made in her life."

Dan went to stand and lunge towards him growling and yelling at him. "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR!" He was trying to break free from his cuffs. "You're THE DEVIL HIMSELF! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN SATAN!"

Lucifer had during his rant turned and opened the door before he held out his arm to stop them from entering as he looked at him as his eyes shifted red. "Seem's like his grief has made him snapped." He turned and went to walk away.

"I WILL GET YOU LUCIFER DO YOU HEAR ME I WILL GET YOU!" Dan yelled as he trashed before he snapped at them. "HE'S THE DEVIL DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

The captain yelled then. "SOMEONE GET ME SOMETHING TO SHUT HIM UP WITH!"

Just as Lucifer walked out of the police station as he grinned as he walked towards his car and his brother.

Amendiael looked at his brother. "You made everyone think he was crazy didn't you?"

Lucifer smiled at his brother. "Yes, it's not that hard anymore you know."

Amendiael shook his head slightly as he got back into the car. "What did you tell him that set him off?"

Lucifer told him.

Amendiael shook his head slightly. "You know he could one day get outright?"

Lucifer nodded his head. "By then she will be my wife and who knows he is a cop he might die in prison or so I have heard." He said getting into his car and driving towards the hospital.

Meanwhile, in the hospital Trixie looked from Mazikeen to Linda to Ella. "Where is dad?"

Ella looked at her. "He made a mistake and Lucifer went to try and help find him. But Lucifer will be here soon and I'm sure he will tell you what happened."

Mazikeen saw a nurse walk past who looked like someone she knew. "Winter?"

Winter turned and looked at Mazikeen and smiled as she brushed her white hair behind her back. "Hello, sister." She said simply as she looked at them. "I would love to chat but I was hired by your former boss's family to watch over Lucifer's girlfriend as his sister called her." She looked at Trixie. "She has the best care little human you can trust us." She turned and headed back into Chloe's room.

Ella looked at Mazikeen strangely. "How many siblings do you have?"

Mazikeen's left eye twitched over the whole talk with her sister. "Too many."

Linda smiled softly as she looked at her phone. "Amendiael just texted him and Lucifer are on there way now. Seems Lucifer has spoken to Dan and he still has to speak to the police on his part. But Lucifer and Amendiael are heading here now. You're going to stay the night with me, Amendiael, and Charlie as well too." She said patting Trixie on her shoulders just as she heard something hit the floor. "Huh?"

Azarel walked around the corner. "Sorry I fell." She said laughing softly as she went to sit with the little group. "My big brother's thought I should stay close by."

Mazikeen looked at her before she whispered into her ear. "If you take her soul away from Lucifer there will be hell to pay back home for it. Just a little friendly warning I'm sure you know about." She turned away before Azarel spoke to her.


	7. Lucifer shows up.

It wasn't long until Lucifer and Amendiael came into the hospital with Lucifer tucking something into his pants pocket. He stopped at the group. "They got him. He will not be hurting anyone again."

Trixie looked up at Lucifer. "What did dad do?"

Lucifer knelt down before her. "He tried to kill me but shot your mother instead. He still blamed me for Chloe and him splitting up." He kissed her forehead. "But I am here for good."

Trixie pouted slightly. "I have lost my father and could lose my mom too." She looked around then. "What will happen to me then?"

Lucifer pulled her against him. "I will take care of you." He said with a smile. "Besides your mother knows I would do anything for her and you too little human."

Trixie hugged him.

Winter came back and smiled at Lucifer. "Its good to see you again sir." She had to bite her lip from saying, my lord or my king. "The 'nurses' from your 'company' came as soon as we could to help where we could with your lady."

Lucifer stood and patted Trixie on her head before he faced Winter. "My sister's or my brother's brought you and the others here?"

Winter smiled softly. "Your little sister and your brother Michael. The others are where they should be briefly kept there by my mother. I came here with Sandra and Edge along with that bug spray she always keeps on her."

Mazikeen stepped up then. "That's all and good dear sister but how is she?"

Winter sighed softly. "Stable for the time being. A few of you can visit her." She turned and walked off.

Lucifer held out his hand to Trixie. "Let's go see your mom. Before you go get some sleep at Linda's house."

Trixie took Lucifer's hand and smiled up at him. "You love mom a lot don't you?"

Lucifer smiled as he walked with her towards Chloe's room. "Yeah, she's my heart and soul." He said sounding like a love-drunk fool.

Trixie looked back behind them and saw Mazikeen following along behind them. She looked forward as they headed towards her mother's room.

Lucifer walked into Chloe's room. "Even pale she is beautiful to me." He walked over and kissed her forehead.

Trixie walked over and placed a hand on her mother's. "Come on mom you have to wake up now, please. You're making me sad and more importantly, you're making Lucifer sad too." She went to hug her mother when she was gently pulled back. "I just want to hug her?"

"You might make her wound worse or pull something out that has to stay in," Lucifer said softly. "Go get some rest if she gets worse I will call. Okay?"

Trixie looked at him. "You're not going home?"

Lucifer shook his head. "It needs to be cleaned and your mother is here." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Besides she is my queen and one day I hope she will become my bride too."

Trixie hugged him tightly. "Don't ever leave."

Lucifer smirked as he watched her walk out of the room. He looked up at Mazikeen. "Yes?"

"Yes." Mazikeen said softly. "Yes, my king I will take over the throne for you." She looked from Chloe and then back to Lucifer. "She's perfect for you and will make a great queen of hell." She bowed at him. "When she is stable we can handle everything."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Thank you Mazikeen." He said softly.

"Always welcome my king." Mazikeen turned and walked out closing the door behind her.

Lucifer walked over and kissed Chloe on her forehead. "When I returned from hell. As you remember I told you my father left something in my safe. But I never told you what it was." He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it and showing it to her sleeping form. "It's my mother's necklace." He took it out of the box and unclasped it and bent down and put it around her neck carefully. "The last time I saw this was the day I was cast out of the silver city and fell into hell." He sat down and put his hand on top of hers. "My mother used to say it holds its own kind of magic far older than her and my old man. She said it was a gift created by my father for his soul mate my mother." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "And the fact he gave it to me out of all his children he knows I found my soul mate." He said with a smile. "I found you with my old man's help." He chuckled softly. "So come back to us my love, please. I don't want to have to drag your soul into hell with me. But I will if I must." He sighed softly to himself as he laid his head on top of her hand.

Meanwhile where he hadn't been looking. The magic of the necklace was seeping into her skin and healing all her wounds and scar's from the far oldest one to the current one.

Chloe just laid there sleeping.

Edge looked up as Winter walked in. "Our king?"

Winter looked at Edge. "Is with his queen I don't know about the necklace though."

Sandra looked at the girls. "Knowing our king he most likely has it and put it on her."

All three girls shake their heads. "A human for the queen of hell spot." They gagged then. "How gross and vile."


	8. Side effects start to show.

Chloe woke up slowly and turned her head to see Lucifer asleep in a chair beside her bed. She went to reach out towards him when she felt someone put a hand on her. She turned to look at the person.

Winter put a finger to her own lips. "Shh." She said softly. "The king is sleeping."

Chloe started to open her mouth to speak when another voice spoke up instead.

"You're not as quiet as you think Winter, nor is Edge or Sandra either." Came a sleepy British voice from the person in the chair.

Winter bowed slightly. "Sorry, my king." She turned to walk towards the door. "I will prepare the others for her transfer." She said before she left the room.

Chloe turned and looked at Lucifer confused. "Who was that?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "One of the three demonesses that came up to meet the human who has stolen the king's heart. They have been your nurses as well too." He smiled softly. "I got the doctor's last night to sign your transfer into a 'home' hospital. The rest I will explain once we are back in my loft alright?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Alright though I rather know now. How is Trixie?"

Lucifer kissed her softly on her forehead. "Having fun torturing my little nephew." He chuckled softly as his three demonesses entered the room. "Alright." He said standing.

Edge went to put a needle into Chloe's arm.

"Lucifer what's with the needle?" Chloe asked as she tried to move her arm away from Edge.

"We are going to give you something to sleep and when you wake up you will already in the new location," Sandra said simply. "It's easier because of your 'wounds' anyway please stay still human." She said trying not to sound totally grossed out about being around or even touching a human who's still alive.

Chloe sighed as she kept her arm still and let Edge inject her with the sleeping drug. It wasn't long until she was asleep.

Edge, Sandra, and Winter got Chloe prepped as they took her sleeping self up to the roof to be moved.

Lucifer went along with them as they headed towards his private little home with its own landing pad. Once they arrived he carried Chloe into the house and tucked her into bed.

Amendiael arrived a short while later and flew Sandra into hell.

Edge sprayed Winter down with bug spray once again before those two went back to hell as well too.

It was about lunchtime when Chloe woke up in her new location and she looked around since she was alone. "Lucifer?" She said before she noticed she wasn't plugged into anything. She pulled the sheet to the side and swung her legs to the side and slowly stood up. She was shocked when there wasn't any pain. That was until she tried to take a step and felt something pull in her side. "Ouch."

Lucifer rushed in and shook his head slightly. "Guess your not as healed up as you looked." He came in and stood there at the door frame. "You should look in the mirror."

Choe turned carefully and walked just as carefully towards the mirror. She noticed at first she looked a few years younger and her skin color looked better then it had. She pulled up her shirt to see all her stretch marks were all gone. She still had a bit of black and blue color around her ribs but even the color got better the more she looked at it. The more it was going away that was when she finally noticed the necklace around her neck. She reached up and touched it gently. "Where did this necklace come from Lucifer?"

Lucifer walked up behind her and put his arms around her middle and pull her back against him. "My father left it here in my safe. He said I would know when or if to give it to you. When I knew the time was right." He kissed her cheek. "I think it looks lovely on you if you ask me." He took a step back. "I'm sure your hungry you haven't had breakfast or lunch yet."

Chloe turned around and looked up at him. "Who did your father make this necklace for since it clearly holds magic in it?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "My mother. And she did say it held powers in it. I always wondered about that. If she put some of her powers in it or if my father did."

Chloe walked up to him. "Its lovely none the less."

"Neither I nor your mother put any powers or magic into it son." Came a voice from the window as a tall black man stepped into his son's bedroom. "And it looks lovely on you," God said walking towards his youngest son and his girl. "And its only one piece of the set too."

Lucifer looked at his father. "Father then how is it doing this?"

God gently pushed them out of the room. "Your girlfriend is hungry and I could use a cup of tea my son." He said simply. "Then I will explain the power behind the necklace and its matching ring." He said simply. "And not before then."

Lucifer signed annoyed at his father.

Chloe snickered softly until her stomach grumbled. She blushed as she looked around. "Sorry."

God chuckled softly. "Its alright dear my wife was the same when she wasn't fed on time herself."

Lucifer walked them into the dining room where lunch was laid out and a pot of tea as well too. He went into the kitchen and grabbed another cup and came back and set it down before his father as they sat themselves down. "Alright speak old man."

Chloe looked at him. "He is being nice here and so should you in return." She reached under the table and patted his upper thigh before she blushed and pulled back her hand into her lap.

God looked at Chloe. "Thank you and go ahead and start eating."

Chloe smiled at him. "Thank you." She said simply as she started to eat her lunch.

God watched Chloe for a bit before he looked back at his son. "Samuel back when I was first starting out century's before even your mother was there with me. Other spirits that were like I and her was there. They left or they changed into others as time went on. One as your mother was bringing your brothers and sisters into our lives watched over her during these times. A nurse I would say on the whole matter."

"I don't recall any of this father and its Lucifer," Lucifer said annoyed as he looked at his father. "But go on none the less."

God shook his head slightly. "Your mother was pregnant with you. She placed her hand on your mother's stomach and said. An angel in here with more power than all your brothers and sisters together. Almost dearly if not more so then my own. She said it was as if another 'God' was being formed inside. But without his goddess his queen if you rather put it that way. He will be lost and dark and wallow in his own self made darkness until the end of time." God smiled at his son. "So I had Chloe blessed into being. And when you knowing you left for topside again. I 'gently' pushed you both into each other's path." God took a sip of his tea. "So the devil found his other half."

Lucifer looked at his father. "You forgot to tell us what happened to the nurse?"

God sighed before he nodded his head. "Right." He said simply. "When you were born she placed you into your mother's arms. She kissed your forehead and left the room. I went after her to see what was wrong." He looked from his son to Chloe. "I opened the door and all that was there were that necklace and a matching ring." He looked back at his son. "After that, your mother kept the necklace and ring safe until I had to send her to hell for what she did."

Chloe looked at Lucifer then back at God. "So if she taking over my body or something?"

God shook his head. "Though you look just like her none the less." He chuckled softly. "Or it's my memory." He finished his tea and smiled softly at Chloe and then at his son. "I still love you Samuel and you will always be Samuel, my son." He turned and vanished out of an open window.

Lucifer turned and looked back at Chloe. "In a couple of days, you should be 'alright' to go home. But in front of others, you should act like your still recovering or I might keep you here longer." He chuckled softly before he went back to finishing his lunch. Not saying anything else on what he just spoke about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post but stuff came up in the real world. A lot of issues with the unemployment site and fighting it. And an open job interview as well too.


	9. Guessing what is wrong with Lucifer.

During a couple of weeks, Lucifer and Chloe stayed together. To give the look that she relaxing and healing they stayed in and did the whole Netflix and chill. With Lucifer being a perverted gentleman the whole time. He cracked jokes but his hands never wandered over her body. And it was starting to bug Chloe. But she bit her tongue over the matter not really sure if it was her, him, or everything that happened before or after the whole hell thing.

A month later Chloe was back home helping Mazikeen pack and Lucifer was still not making a move at all. "Trixie is going to be really sad to see you leave Mazikeen. But those who are in the know we all get it."

Mazikeen looked up at her. "You and Lucifer haven't had sex yet have you?"

Chloe almost dropped a whip when she looked up sharply at Mazikeen. "How did you know?"

Mazikeen chuckled softly. "How he's been reacting and how you react after your dates when Trixie has headed to school."

Chloe blushed. "I swear I'm not sure if it's me, him, or the whole thing that happened to us all."

Mazikeen took the whip out of Chloe's hand. "When Lucifer gets back from the ceremony in hell just jump his bones or talk to him." She flicked Chloe on her nose. "You better go get the little human to school while I finish up here."

Chloe rubbed her nose before she turned and left before helping Trixie out the door to school.

Later that night Mazikeen walked out of her place as she looked at Lucifer as she walked past him. "You better tap that soon."

Lucifer looked at Mazikeen with an annoyed look on his face. He walked up to Chloe and Trixie who stood at the door. He knelt down to Trixie's level and that wasn't something he ever did before. "I will be back." He tapped a finger on her nose.

Trixie looked up at him. "Promise?"

Lucifer smiled softly and leaned in and whispered into Trixie's ear. "What to hide something from your mom for me until I return and ask for it back?"

Trixie pulled back and nodded her head. "Yeah." She said happily.

Lucifer reached in his pocket and pulled out a small pink box and handed it to her. "Go hide it for me. And you can't look at it until I ask for it back. Understood?"

Trixie nodded her head before she took the box from him and kissed his cheek before she turned and ran off to her room.

Chloe looked at Lucier as he stood up. "Did you give her the ring your father gave you?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No. Don't tell Trixie but its a gift for her." He said with a smile.

Chloe looked at him before she reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer took the hand from his cheek and kissed the inside of her palm before he winked at her. "Has anyone mentioned you look younger then you did?" His eyes going up and down her body slowly mostly eyeing her boobs for a bit.

Chloe pinched his arm. "Just Ella I just told her I had the best doctor your money could get to make sure I get all the care I need." She leaned into him. "Lucifer?" She tried again to speak about something else.

"Good, good I will see you soon Chloe." He bent his head and kissed her on her lips lightly before he pulled back and turned and headed to his car.

Chloe sighed as she leaned against the door frame as she watched him drive away. She looked up skywards with a shake of her head. "He's a little slow." She turned and headed inside as she closed and locked the door behind her.

Five hours of driving until Lucifer parked his car and got out. He looked at Mazikeen and smirked softly. "Your things were taken already into hell we should get going."

Mazikeen held up her hand. "Your starting to drive Chloe out of her mind if you don't fuck her soon enough. You're also losing your mind as well too if you don't start tapping that."

Lucifer glared at her but didn't say anything until he took a hold of her and brought her into hell.

The ceremony was a short affair as Lucifer didn't want to stay there any longer then he had to. He was placing Mazikeen encharged of all the demons until his return. He didn't answer questions by the end of the whole thing. He nodded his head to Mazikeen. "See yeah old friend."

Mazikeen sat in her bone gown with a bone crown as she looked at Lucifer. "See you again Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled softly before he turned and quietly left hell to the shock of the demon's looking and watching him go. He looked at Michael and smiled softly at him. "Every now and again will you or one of the siblings check on her? And make sure it's running as smooth as it should be?"

Michael nodded his head slightly. "Of course Samuel." He left for the silver city then after that.

Lucifer returned topside and looked out at everything around him before he got into his car and drove to the loft. Many hours later when he was back in his loft he went and took a long shower. Once he was washed, dry, and wearing his housecoat he walked out of his bathroom and was shocked seeing someone standing there in the door frame of his bedroom. "Chloe?"

Chloe walked towards him. "I got called in on a case shortly after you left. Trixie is over at Linda's for the night. When I got it turned out the rookie on call tonight messed up." She stopped a few inches away from him. "I came here to wait for your return." Her fingers started to fiddle with the tie on his bathrobe.

Lucifer swallowed a lump in his throat. "What do you want to do to me hmm?"

Chloe leaned forward and smiled softly at him. "Kiss me."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'Is that all?' Before he leaned in and kissed her deeply on her lips. His hands went to her hip's and pulled her against him.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lucifer reached up with one hand into her hair and pulled her neck back. He dived in to nibble on her throat and neck.

Chloe moaned out his name.

Lucifer pulled back letting her go. "You should go." He said simply as he stepped further back.

Chloe stood there listening to him before she muttered. "Chicken that is what you are." She turned and stormed out of the loft.

A heartbeat or two later Lucifer followed after her. Once he got outside and looked around he didn't find Chloe or anyone else for that matter besides some empty club cars. "What the hell where did she go?"

A couple of minutes before Lucifer came out she vanished from sight in blue light. When Chloe woke up she saw nothing but silver all around her. 'What the hell?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the question is where do you think Chloe is?
> 
> When do you think she is at as well too?


	10. Where she went and the start of something.

Chloe just stood there confused as she suddenly hearted a lot of laughing and giggling children. She turned and saw a lot of children of all races running up to her. She thought they would run into her but they stopped and bowed to her. "Hello." She said softly as she looked at these children not really knowing where she is at.

All the children smiled back at her. "Hello."

A little black boy who appeared to be older then the rest held out his hand to her. "I'm Amendiael these are my brothers and sisters."

Chloe mentally put this in her head for later as she smiled and took his hand and shook it. "Hello I'm..."

"CHILDREN GO BACK TO YOUR CLASSES!" Came a bellowing voice that poked there head out the window to look at the children. He looked up into Chloe's eyes and his face soften. "Once my children go back to class please come here."

The children gasped when their dad yelled at them. "Sorry, we tried to sneak out of class." They giggled before they bowed there heads and returned to there learning.

Chloe softly laughed at them as she headed into God's office. "Hello?"

God turned and looked at her and smiled. "Hello, Clora its been a while. You did say this was a special child for me and my wife."

Chloe was confused. 'Who the heck is Clora?' But she kept that thought to herself. "Have you thought of a name for the child?"

God nodded his head slightly. "If the child is a girl her name shall be Samantha."

Chloe mentally snickered on that subject. "And if its a boy?"

God smiled thoughtfully for a moment before he answered her. "Samuel."

Chloe smiled at him. "Both good names." She mentally thought to herself. 'And I shall call him Lucifer the slow-moving devil.'

God nodded his head slightly. "What a lovely necklace and ring where did you find them?"

Chloe looked down at her ring. And an answer came out of her that wasn't her own. "I made them for someone. It's getting to that time where a lot of us gods are leaving either going elsewhere or dying."

God looked at her with a silt tilt of his head. "You will be around for a long, long time Clora."

Things started to fade out into white as Chloe found her self standing face to face with a much, MUCH older version of herself. "I take it your Clora?"

Clora nodded her head slightly. "I am. I made that necklace and the matching ring when I had a dream shortly after God's son Amendiael was born. About one of his children not yet born but the most powerful one of all of them. A king someone says if you ask me anyway."

Chloe smiled softly. "You saw Lucifer Morningstar?"

Clora nodded her head. "And you or who I thought for the longest time was myself with him. Until some time later I knew it wasn't me it was you." She reached out and took her hand. "Take these words to heart dearie. Some times you have to make the devil hunt you."

Chloe looked at her confused. "Huh, I don't get it."

Clora smiled at her. "Run detective run."

Chloe blinked and rubbed her eyes before she found herself once again outside of Lux. She turned her head quickly when she heard something behind her. She didn't look back she just started to run. She was going to run around the block and then into the club aka back to Lucifer.

Lucifer felt like he could hear someone or something telling him to turn. He turned and a wicked almost wolfish grin appeared on his lips as he started to hunt her his beloved detective. 'And they always say run devil run. It's now more like run Chloe run.'

Chloe looked back behind her and she saw him coming. She turned her head back around before dodging around people left and right as she ran. She let out a squeak when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back against something. "Let me go."

The person leaned down and whispered hotly into her ear. "No." They turned her to face them but quickly brought her up over there shoulder. And quickly turned and started to walk the way they both had run from.

Chloe smacked this person in the back with her fists. "Put me down now or else."

"Or else what?" The guy said smirking as he walked.

"My boyfriend will kick your ass into hell," Chloe said simply "Or drag you there to be tortured." She muttered to her self mostly.

The guy chuckled as he walked right into Lux and into the elevator. "Have you figured out you're my pray detective?"

Chloe looked back at the back of his head. "Lucifer I'm going to shoot you later."

Lucifer chuckled softly before he patted her behind. "So punishment then alright." He said when his elevator opened and he walked out making sure not to hurt her. He put her down and smiled down at her.

Chloe slapped his chest. "I kick or hit you for scaring me like that but I will only hurt my self."

Lucifer smirked at her before he bent his head and kissed her on her lips. "True." He went and sat down in his chair and smirked at her. "Come here."

Chloe shook her head. "No. You have been bad."

"Come here or I will get up and pick you up and bring you here," Lucifer said simply. "Come here, Chloe." Lucifer had a wicked naughty look in his eyes as he eyed her up and down.

Chloe removed her shoes before she walked over and sat down sideways in his lap. "Lucifer."

Lucifer turned her so she straddled his lap. "Better." He said putting his arms around her waist. His hands ran up and down her back slowly until they slipped into her pants. He pulled her hips into his as he leaned in to nibbled on her throat. "Good thing we aren't naked, Chloe." He smirked softly. "Or you would already have me bottomed out inside you over and over again." He nuzzled his nose against her throat.

Chloe leaned into him as she let out a soft moan. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer pulled back, removed his hands from her pants before he moved her off of his lap. "You're staying here tonight. You can take my bed I will take the couch." He stood up and headed into his bedroom.

Chloe sat there shocked before she glared at the back of his head. Before she got up and followed after him. "Lucifer what is your problem?"

Lucifer was at his closet about to walk in when he stopped and looked back shocked at her. "Chloe?"

Chloe stood her ground as neither one of them moved from there spots. "Clearly you want to sleep with me. And I clearly want to sleep with you. But if you're never going to take a step up or well man up I'm going to go home alone." She turned and took one step when she was stopped.

Lucifer was on her before she could go far. He had a hold of her arms and held them over her head. He leaned down and whispered hotly in her ear. "If you're sure. Turn and strip for me." He kissed her cheek before he stepped back and sat down on his bed to watch her just put her arms down and just stand there. "If not I will go sleep on the couch and you can take my bed for tonight Chloe." He said with a smile. "I am many things but I am and can be honorable."


	11. Its about time for round 1.

Chole stood there with her back towards Lucifer as she swallowed hard.

Lucifer watched her. "You know when we first met you stirred a part of me that I didn't have to think of something perverted to get hard about." He saw a shudder run up her spine as he kept on talking about his reaction to her. "Even up until I knew and understood my feelings for you. I go home so hard I could most likely cut stone with my cock. And it's your fault even when I saw you naked that one time."

Chloe turned and faced him. "Did you get hard for that body?" She asked as she reached behind her to tease at her zipper that she was slowly pulling down.

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked smile. "Yes and all I wanted to do was so many wicked things to that body." He undid his cuffs at his wrists before he pulled his shirt out of his pants. "You strip and I will strip since your wearing more than me." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Sound fair?"

Chloe swallowed as she finished unzipping her dress. "Very." She said as she shrugged her dress off her arms as it fell to her feet. She bent down and picked her to dress up off the floor and moved it off the floor. "I can't wait to hear what you think of my younger body Lucifer?"

Lucifer finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. He turned and looked back at her as he toed off his shoes as he looked at her. "I can't wait for you to come closer for some wicked fun." He said wagging his eyebrows at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly at him as she reached around and unhooked her bra. And took the straps down her arms and tossed her bra to the side. "My breasts seem to be in far better shape then they were when I did Hot tub high school." She said taking a step towards him.

Lucifer stood and removed his socks before he unhooked his pants and slightly pulled down the zipper as well too. "I will be the judge of that."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "What did you study my boobs in that?"

Lucifer looked down at her panties and back up at her. "Maybe."

Chloe shook her head slightly before she pulled down her panties and tossed them at him.

Lucifer caught them and brought them up to his nose to give a deep inhale of them. "I am going to enjoy tasting you." He said with a wicked grin as he stuck them into his dresser drawer.

"LUCIFER!" Chloe said shocked he did that.

Lucifer looked at her with a smile on his face. "What?"

Chloe walked up to him. "Are you keeping them for later?"

"Yes." He said simply as he reached out and ran his fingers across her side slowly.

Chloe straddled his lap with her arms around his neck. "Naughty devil."

Lucifer chuckled as his hands ran slowly down her back. "Yes, I am. And this time I'm not going to pull back and stop." He leaned in towards her. "Fair?"

Chloe tried to wiggle on his lap slightly. "Yes." She said simply as her fingers started to run up and down his back slowly.

Lucifer shuttered slightly as he pinched her behind. "Behave or else."

Chloe smiled at him. "Or what?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "Or you will find me torturing your body."

Chloe smiled at him. "Sounds like fun."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he kissed her jawline slowly as his wings popped out of his back.

Chloe moaned softly as she caught sight of the white wings as she mentally smiled to herself. As she reached out with her hands to rub his wings slowly.

Lucifer groaned as he pushed her hips down further into his crouch. "Keep touching my wings and this will end sooner then I want it too."

Chloe giggled softly as she rotated her hips into his. "Why do they turn you on more or something else?"

"Yes, it turns me on more," Lucifer said simply before he swatted her behind. "I'm going to have to punish you for that."

Chloe pulled her head back as she felt Lucifer stand up. "Luc...ifer." She was scared of what he was going to do. She wasn't expecting to be taken from his nice warm lap and put on her back. She tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer pulled out a couple of pairs of handcuffs of the police issue kind as he looked back at her. "Your punishment is to being handcuffed to the bed."

Chloe tried to sit up.

Lucifer smiled at her. "Just think of the idea of you using them on me if you can."

Chloe glared at him. "Only the cuffs."

Lucifer took her wrists with a chuckle at cuffed her to the bed. "What I could use sex toys on you. But the only thing going between your legs right now is me." He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips before he pulled back and whispered softly against her lips. "For your sake, before we make love I will uncuff you." He said with a smile as he looked down at her. "Yes, I think those words will fit us nicely." He chuckled before he bent his head as he shifted his body off of her to nibble on her throat. "Moan for me." He muttered against her skin.

Chloe whimpered softly and jumped slightly in her bed when she felt Lucifer nip at her throat. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer sat up beside her on the bed as he smiled down at her. "Lovely work of art. That I can't wait to taste." Lucifer reached out and rubbed her breasts before he tweaked her nipples.

Chloe moaned softly as she shifted her hips slightly. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer smiled as he watched her hips move as he bent his head to lick her nipples before he took each one in his mouth to suck on them. He sent his right hand down the rest of her body to cup her pussy and rub it slightly.

Chloe moaned his name as she shifted her hips upwards into his hand.

Lucifer shoved a finger inside her pussy as he licked his way from her breasts to her stomach. He sat up as he kept on trusting that finger inside her over and over again. "Do I always make you this wet Chloe?" He asked with a sexy smirk of his.

Chloe let out a whimper when he removed that finger from her and slowly licked and sucked it clean. She couldn't look away from the whole act either she was that drawn into it. "Yes." She shifted her hips slightly. "Please Lucifer?"

Lucifer smiled as he moved between her legs and laid down between her legs. "I can't wait to enjoy this feast." He heard her groan as he blew onto her pussy then. "Yes, this will be very yummy." He leaned in and licked her nub slowly.

Chloe arched her back in shock over this small little movement of his. "Lucifer." She was sure if her hands were free they would be buried deeply in his hair. Either pushing him deeper into her or trying to push him away from her core. She wasn't really sure about that at all. "Please Lucifer." She arched her back as she groaned loudly when she felt him thrust his tongue deep within her center over and over again.

Lucifer had to shift his own hips as he kept on feasting on her center as he was trying to drive her higher and higher to that point that he wanted to throw her over.

Chloe felt like she was breaking apart and shattering all at the same time it felt like. As she came groaning if not screaming out his name as her legs locked tightly around his head as she came for him almost muffling him from all the outside world and there own perfect world here in this room as well too.

Lucifer gently removed her legs from around his head as he sat up watching her calm down as he licked his lips. "Deliouses."

Chloe blushed at his words. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer smiled as he reached over and pulled out the keys for the cuffs. "I mean it Chloe I could spend all my immortal life drinking you up." Once he put the cuffs and keys away he stood up and removed his pants the rest of the way.

Chloe smiled as she slowly sat up on the bed. "That looks really painful."

Lucifer looked down at his hard cock that seemed to tighten more he saw her staring at his cock. "Keep that up Chloe and I will be thrusting into your mouth soon enough."

Chloe leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock before she flicked her tongue out to taste him.

Lucifer groaned as he tried to keep his hands to his side to keep from forcing her from doing something she didn't want to do.

Chloe pulled back slightly and took as much of Lucifer's cock into her mouth as she started to suck on it.

Lucifer's fingers dove into her hair to hold her in place but if she wanted to move away he would let her.

Chloe hummed to her self as she kept on sucking on his cock.

Lucifer couldn't help keep his hips from giving a slight trust into her mouth. "Chloe if you keep that up we aren't going to get to make love to you before we have to get some sleep."

Chloe sucked on him a few more times before she pulled back and sat up as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she licked her lips. "One of these days I might want to taste your cum."

Lucifer smirked. "I will remember that." He said as he picked her up in his arms as he turned and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Chloe reached down and ran a finger along the edge of his cock. "Need help there?" She asked with a rather devilish or well Lucifer smirk on her lips as she looked at him.

Lucifer growled as he looked at her. "My little succubus I can handle your need your craving." He said reaching down between them and brought the tip of his cock to her opening. "That is what your craving and needing deeply inside you right?"

Chloe tried to shift her hips closer towards him. But was rewarded with a smack on her behind that she pouted over that turned into a groan when she felt him slam her down on his cock and kept her there.

Lucifer leaned in and kissed her ear. "So nice and warm in here." He said with a rather sexy smile on his lips. Before he bent his head and licked her neck slowly.

Chloe tilted her head for him. "Please move Lucifer."

Lucifer nibbled on her neck.

Chloe's nailed dug into his arms. "Move or else Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he patted her behind before he took a hold of it. He then started to bounce her into his lap as his hips came up to meet her.

Chloe tried to keep up but she really couldn't as she just clung to him as she enjoyed the ride.

Lucifer ground his hips into her's from time to time as they kept on having sex as they went.

Chloe couldn't hold back the scream as she came from there lovemaking, there make-out sessions as well too. Or when Lucifer bit down on her neck next to her collar bone.

Lucifer picked up his speed until he slammed up hard into her over and over again until he came groaning her name. After a while, he licked her wound with a smile on his lips as h looked at it. "Lovely."

Chloe leaned into him as she tried to catch her breath. "What?"

Lucifer smiled as he moved out of her. Before he went to lay her down beside him. "Just thinking of all the wicked things we can now do." He said with a smile. "Oh you know you would love to enjoy it and more lovemaking."

Chloe blushed. "Pervert."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he laid down beside her on the bed. "Your pervert. Besides you have a phone call tomorrow." He pulled her down beside him. "Good now go to sleep. Before I do something naughty to you." He said wiggling up against her as his eyes closed for the first time.

Chloe smiled softly as she watched Lucifer sleep peacefully for a bit. "You're lucky I love you Lucifer." She said simply as she laid down beside him as she fell asleep with a smile on her face as she kept on sleeping.


	12. A brief talk.

Chloe wiggled closer towards the warm body next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled softly as she thought back to the start of there night in the bedroom. She slowly sat up and looked over his perfect body slowly. Her eyes land on his cock and she couldn't help licking her bottom lip slowly. She looked out the window before she bent her head and kissed the top of his cock. She looked up and watched him as she took a quick lick of his cock. She couldn't help but give a rather Lucifer like smirk when she pulled back as she heard him moan over her actions. She bent her head again as she took his cock that was starting to harden as she slowly sucked on him happily.

Lucifer felt something nice and warm around his cock as he moaned again. He cracked an eye open and he couldn't help the smile on his lips as he saw Chloe happily sucking on his cock. "Having fun?"

Chloe sucked on him a little harder than normal as she pulled back and wrapped a hand around his cock and kept on stroking him. "Yes."

Lucifer smiled at her. "You know if you straddle my face you can keep on having fun." He said looking at her like a hungry wolf. "That is if you want too."

Chloe let out a soft little whimper at the image of that in her mind of him eating her out just the night before. "Lucifer can I ask you something?" She asked as she kept on slowly stroking his cock.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Sure."

Chloe bit her bottom lip for a second before she blurted out her question to him. "What am I to you besides your first love?"

Lucifer smiled softly as he reached out and touched her bottom lip and pulled it out from her teeth. Before he brought her into his lap. "Labels as people put each other and others. I don't know what one fits us." He bent his head and kissed her on her lips as he saw her start to seem like she was going to pout. "But I see the woman I want to spend time with until the end of time. The woman I want to ask one day when she is ready to marry me. The woman I want to build a house for with a soundproof master bedroom that locks on the inside."

Chloe looked at him confused about the whole soundproof bedroom. "What for?" Not seeming to say or twitch or move about the other part of what he said.

Lucifer took a hold of her wrists in one hand as he flipped her onto her back as he towered over her. "Because I want to hear your screams of pleasure so as not to wake any of our house guests."

Chloe stared up at him. "Really?"

Lucifer took his other hand and took ahold of his cock and teased her opening. "But your also the only girl I want in this bed naked." He slipped his cock inside her slowly so very slowly until he hit bottom. "But you know what Chloe?"

Chloe closed as she moaned at his very slow movement as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She slowly cracked her eyes open to stare into his red eyes. "What?" She asked softly.

Lucifer bent his head and nuzzled against her throat before he spoke into her ear. "Whatever label you want to place on us that's fine with me." He said right before he ran his teeth across her flesh there.

Chloe gasped at this. "I already have one."

Lucifer looked down at her smirking at her. "And what is that?" He rotated his hips into hers. "Please."

"If I tell you will you move?" Chloe asked as she tried to grind her hips into his.

"Yes until we both cum or I decide to move this into the bathroom," Lucifer said with a chuckle. "Or that can be round three." He said still chuckling over the whole thing.

Chloe sighed softly. "You're lucky I love you." She said simply. "I tell people, since some time after you got back as my boyfriend."

Lucifer smiled at her. "I love you too Chloe." He kissed her on her lips before he nipped at her ear. "So let this boyfriend make love to his girlfriend." With a rather wicked twinkle in his eyes as he stared down at her as he started to thrust into her.

Chloe arched her back as she saw that wicked twinkle in his eyes as she tried to keep up with his pace.

Lucifer bent his head and nibbled on her neck as he kept on thrusting into her over and over again.

Chloe felt her self getting to the edge as she came arching her neck.

Lucifer slammed his hips into her over and over again. He came hard and bottomed out inside of her as his teeth had bit into her neck as he growled. "Mine."

Chloe came again very quickly from all of that.

Lucifer pulled back his head and noticed the mark on her neck. He licked it slowly as he felt her wiggle slightly on his lap from it. "Keep that up and round three starts now not later."

Chloe blushed. "I do have to go to work later." She said simply.

Lucifer pulled out and rolled over beside her. "To bad. I would enjoy keeping you here in my bed for a long time."

Chloe smiled softly.

Lucifer laid there starting up at the ceiling. "Linda asked me what label I put on us. And after getting explained what she meant by that. I told her I didn't know I told her what I thought of you." He turned his head to look at her. "The devil being someone's boyfriend that's going to be fun." He said with a chuckle. "And do you mind if I go ahead and build that house?"

Chloe reached out and poked his nose. "I get the final say in everything in there and Trixie has a say about her room."

Lucifer took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Wouldn't have it any other way. After its built and all of us are moved in. Then we can sell off almost all my buildings or keep them just to mess with other people." He chuckled softly.

"We will talk about all that at a later date Lucifer." She heard her alarm on her phone go off. "Crap I got to get up and get ready for work." She rolled out of bed and stole a quick kiss from Lucifer before she headed into the shower.

Lucifer just laid there before he moved to get out of bed and follow her into the shower.

Chloe from the shower didn't poke her head out. "Don't you dare Lucifer I got to get to work on time. Not spend the rest of today in bed or shower with you."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "It would be fun to play hooky." He smiled softly to himself. "I will make you a cup of coffee to go."

Chloe smiled while she kept on showering. "Love you."

Lucifer smirked softly before he turned and went and made her a large coffee.

Chloe twenty minutes later was out of the shower and dressed in the same dress she had on with her shoes too. "Coffee?"

Lucifer wearing a pair of black PJ bottom's stood there holding a large cup of coffee in his hands. "I called Ella and asked her to swing past your place to bring you a change of clothes to work. So you wouldn't be late for work."

Chloe smiled at him. "I could get used to this." She said pointing to his semi-dressed state. "Depending on what's going on later you can treat me to lunch."

Lucifer grinned at her. "A quickie somewhere?"

Chloe blushed softly. "And food too maybe." She kissed him softly on his lips before she took her coffee from him. "Thanks." She turned as she quickly left the loft.

Lucifer looked around his loft and smiled to himself. "What is this feeling strangely enough." He chuckled softly before he turned and went and took a shower.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write my own season 6 as well? Let me know in the commits or not.


End file.
